


Finding Light in the Dark

by Deyanira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: After Sora sacrifices himself to save the Lights, Kairi deals with her grief. She has a problem, however, whenever she sees Vanitas. Regardless of the differences, she still sees the light in him, and perhaps there's a chance of something blooming between them.





	Finding Light in the Dark

He wasn’t Sora. Kairi had to remind herself every time she passed by Vanitas. Sora was long gone after the final battle against Xehanort, sacrificing himself to save the rest of the Lights. She could feel a tugging on her heartstrings whenever she saw the wielder of Void Gear. The princess held onto hope that perhaps one day she would see Sora again, but there was a seed of doubt in her mind, crooning its poison when she returned to Yen Sid’s castle to sleep. Each day was grueling, the main mission to seek a new possible wielder to help Light prevail in the end. However, it was difficult to find people in the worlds when the Heartless overtook so much. People were afraid to leave their homes for fear of losing their hearts. Kairi could understand as much.

Riku checked on her as often as he could, offering comfort when possible, but it opened the wound to see her childhood friend without the third to complete their trio. Sora and Kairi made an oath to be with each other, promising to love one another until the end. He surprised her with a ring, smiling while he lifted it to her hand. A matching one was on his finger. They shared the paopu fruit, each taking a bite of one fresh off the tree. Destiny Islands welcomed the pair warmly when they returned for a quick visit. It was mostly to share the paopu fruit and discuss their feelings for each other. It was the single most terrifying situation Kairi had been in, and she had been in several situations that were less than stellar to say the least. However, all was well. He saw the drawing she made in response to his, and they discussed where they would go from there. The whole time, Kairi felt as if she was on a rollercoaster of emotions, worried that Sora did not reciprocate, until he kissed her lightly before saying he had always loved her.

This was part of the reason why it stung to see Vanitas. Despite the amber eyes and black hair, his face was still Sora, even if it was a smug version of it. Oftentimes Vanitas would taunt her, causing conflicting emotions to stream through her thoughts. Anger, sadness, love, irritation, and most of all, grief. It was a cruel mockery. Her heart told her that Sora was still there, somewhere. She wanted to believe that maybe Sora survived in Vanitas. Perhaps a piece of his heart lay dormant within the Seeker of Darkness. However, she didn’t feel as though she was quite ready to test to see if it was true. Kairi recalled when she lost her heart and found refuge in Sora’s, refusing to believe he was gone. Though she was no longer a young girl, she still believed. The ties of destiny bound them together, the paopu fruit made sure of it. Riku asked her once if she would share the fruit with him. Kairi smiled to herself, remembering the look on his face when she told him no, that she wasn’t ready to do that again. The princess kicked off her boots, staring out the window at the sky. Though the sun never really seemed to set here, just like in Twilight Town, she found comfort in Sora’s namesake. There were many worlds still left, and they would fight the darkness. It would take time, but they would find a new wielder to join them. A shooting star streamed by, and tears welled up in Kairi’s eyes. Sora would have pointed out the constellations if he was still around. Her lip began to quiver.

The wounds still seemed fresh to her, even though it had been months. She didn’t always cry, but this was one of the nights when she missed Sora more than ever. Without a thought, she began twisting the band on her finger. Vanitas had been nearby today, but he had not noticed Kairi. If he had, she supposed this feeling would be worse. “Sora, I wish you were still here. Lea and I worked together today. We stopped in Twilight Town, checking to see if anyone had become bold enough to come out. The number of Heartless wasn’t too bad. We got sea-salt ice cream. I love you.” The last three words were whispered like a prayer. If he was still around, she hoped he would find solace in her.

* * *

 

Vanitas felt a stirring in his heart, but he ignored it. If anything, being constituted from darkness left him unable to feel most positive emotions. Master Xehanort had quashed anything positive when he was first created, so this sudden feeling of love put him off kilter. An overwhelming sadness set in, creating an Unversed. The creature looked up at him before setting off. The teen ran his hand through his hair. It had been a long day, and Twilight Town only had so much to offer. He would return in the morning.

* * *

 

“Kairi! Remember what you said before?” She was dreaming of when Sora returned the worlds the first time. Kairi opened her eyes, feeling the sting of tears. It wasn’t fair to dream about him. She preferred dreamless sleep to dreaming of Sora. With a sigh, the princess flung her quilt off to the side, letting out a small yelp when she realized her lucky charm had been tangled in the sheets. Thankfully the charm was free from harm, though there were nicks and scratches from when Sora used it. She smiled at the charm, thumbing over the shells. “This time, I’ll protect you. I promise,” she whispered. The words were hollow.

Kairi began the process of getting through her morning routine. Today felt like any other day, knowing it would be long and possibly fruitless frustrated her. “Sora, let today be the day we find someone. Please.” If he was able to hear her, she didn’t know, but she hoped that part of his light remained in the world. She began twisting the band on her finger, and the anxiety she felt about darkness having prevailed slowly left her. It would be alright, she just had to keep fighting. Kairi knew that his strength was in the power he gleaned from his friends, she would have to find similar strength to keep going. She would visit Twilight Town again, hopefully Hayner and the gang would welcome her. It would be difficult, but there were no other options. Despite Lea being a wielder, it was difficult to find wielders now. Her grandmother told her of a time when wielders and Masters were numerous. Now it was like finding a needle in a haystack. Kairi tugged on one boot, then the other. Something had to happen today, she was desperate. She called Destiny’s Embrace, smiling at the familiar warmth. It soothed her consciousness. Finally deeming herself ready, Kairi made her way to Twilight Town.

The train journey wasn’t long, but it seemed shorter than usual to the princess. Perhaps being lost in thought, thumbing at her lucky charm made the time slip by quickly. The station was mostly empty, a few stragglers here and there getting on or off other trains. Destiny’s Embrace felt heavy in her hand, a semblance of safety for her. Kairi began to make her way into the station, occasionally beating back the Heartless when they appeared. It felt good to have some control in a dark period. Her steps seemed to echo with the conversation from the inhabitants of the town.  People turned to look at her, whispering over her keyblade, but none approached. That was fine, she figured. If someone were to become one of the Lights, they would not fear her or the keyblade. Soon enough, the double doors of the station were within reach. “This is for you, Sora.” Kairi exited the station, scanning her surroundings before making her way to The Usual Spot. There were Shadows that occasionally followed, but the princess made quick work of them with magic. She hurried through Market Street, noting that there were groups of people hovering near the shops. This was good. Something positive, a first in quite some time. Kairi noticed a figure waving at her in the corner of her eye. She turned to find Olette grinning at her with Pence and Hayner.

“Kairi! It’s so good to see you!” Olette called, waving Kairi over to the trio. A few steps, and Kairi was wrapped in a warm hug from the three.

“It’s good to see you, too. How are things in the town?” The princess would gather some information while she was here.

* * *

 

Vanitas found comfort in darkness. The woods of Twilight Town were no different, allowing him to find some peace. He sighed, staring up at the endless twilight. Though he was a Seeker of Darkness, it did not mean he was always within Xehanort’s control. Vanitas wouldn’t call it free will, however. The Master asked for him to extinguish another one of the Lights. It would be easy, if he could find one. He wasn’t about to search through all the worlds to find the Lights, it just wasn’t feasible. He would start here in Twilight Town, and go from there. The younger version of his Master would easily find the Lights if needed, but Vanitas felt it was his job to eliminate them one by one. While he admittedly wasn’t as skilled as the young Master in seeking the Lights, he had his ways. One of them was within Twilight Town, he was certain of it. Suddenly, it was silent in the woods, creating curiosity within the teen. The native fauna were used to Dusks appearing, but there were footsteps within the silence. Unusual, as the people of the town would not go anywhere near the woods or the old Mansion unless it was on a dare.

Vanitas summoned a portal of darkness, just in case.

* * *

 

Kairi left the Twilight Town trio to their own devices, making her way to the Mansion her Nobody had once called home. The sudden silence worried her, but the princess ignored the sensation of being watched. It could be a bird or a squirrel for all she knew, or a Heartless. And if it was a Heartless, Destiny’s Embrace would make short work of it. Blue eyes scanned her surroundings, narrowing when she noticed a portal of darkness. Immediately, Kairi moved into her battle stance, legs slightly bent, hands wrapped tightly around her keyblade. “Who’s there?!” She called out into the woods.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you were scared. Then again, I’m not the one hiding in the shadows, looking for a replacement.”

For a moment, Kairi paused, hearing Sora’s voice. It wasn’t exactly the same cheery voice, but it was enough to throw her. Her heart began to pound, fluttering away as she attempted to calm herself down. Her grip on the keyblade tightened. “Show yourself!”

“Why? You already know who I am, what difference does it make? Or is it that you miss him that much you are willing to hurt even more? Pathetic.” Vanitas laughed at the princess, stepping into view. He was not wearing his helmet, making his appearance all the more heart-wrenching for Kairi. A sudden longing for Vanitas overwhelmed her. He wasn’t Sora, but… “He’s close enough,” a voice in her head whispered. She moved Destiny’s Embrace to her side, stepping towards him. Grief was a funny thing. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw Sora there inside him, just a fragment.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Kairi hissed. Her keyblade swung in his direction, but there was no heart in the movement. For a moment, it was like moments after Sora’s sacrifice. When she refused to believe he was gone, the grief couldn’t penetrate her heart quite yet. Now it was hitting her again, and she was very aware of the ring she wore. Sora’s matching ring was tucked away on a chain around her neck. It felt heavy against her heart.

“Doesn’t matter if you’re afraid of me or not, I hurt you just by existing. It’s funny, I thought it was strange that Ventus used that loser to heal his heart, but man, I never expected that it would have this sort of effect.” He cackled, startling Kairi. She glared at the brunet, and for a moment all the grief she had been feeling transformed into a blinding rage. The princess cast thunder onto Vanitas, and then began running towards him, keyblade at the ready. Distance closing, the redhead began to strike at the other. Destiny’s Embrace clashed with Void Gear, sparks emanating from the point of contact. After a moment, she was pushed back as Vanitas pressed against her attack. He struck purposefully, hitting Kairi where it was difficult to block. She could hold her own, that much was admissible. However, this was becoming too bothersome. He sent a wave of dark energy at the princess, which knocked her down. There was a glint of light, coming off a chain. Curious.

The Seeker strode over to the redhead, kneeling over her. She was breathing heavily, and while not knocked out, she was struggling to get up.

“What is this? My, my, looks like a wonderful little trinket. It couldn’t possibly be that important.” Vanitas lifted the ring, studying it for a moment before yanking on the delicate chain holding it in place.

“Don’t!”

“It’s mine now.” He turned the ring over in his fingers, slipping the band on. Perfect fit. “You know, if you just stayed out of the forest, this wouldn’t have been an issue. But oh no, the Princess must go out and save the world.” Kairi stared at him. Not with hatred, with curiosity and sadness. Her love was gone, but he was here, inside Vanitas. She had a feeling he was there, and the grief was making this difficult on her. For a fleeting moment, she saw Sora smiling down at her in Vanitas’ facsimile of a grin.

“Are you finished?” Kairi asked in a small voice, looking away from the other.  The Seeker didn’t answer, simply placing a fingertip beneath the princess’ chin to force her to look at him. Her heart began to race as she looked into those alluring amber eyes.

“I could end you. No one would know, and it would just be easy. A shame that the loser’s sacrifice means nothing in the end.” The princess wanted to huff at him, but lacked the energy. It was tiring to fight against the darkness every single day. It was tiring to live without Sora. Yet, Kairi could pretend Vanitas was him for a while. Just so she could be fine for a moment. With the ring on his finger, it would be easy. He stood, summoning Void Gear to aim at her heart. The princess looked up at him, eyes clouded with tears. The Seeker felt a faint stirring in his heart again. Somehow it felt wrong. It would be wrong to kill her. Kairi began the process of wiping her tears away, sighing softly. This was not how she was planning to go. She wrapped her hand around the top of Void Gear, positioning it away from her. Vanitas did not move it back into position. It seemed to be a stalemate.

“Just go,” Kairi murmured. “Leave me here, do the right thing for once! I know you know how to do the right thing.” Vanitas scoffed at the thought.

“Do the right thing? I’m not-“ he paused, considering what he was about to say. He was part Sora, maybe a twisted version of him. Xehanort was also a part of him, as was Ventus. He was never really his own person. Kairi took a chance by asking him to leave her alive. She stood, wiping the grass from her skirt.

“Yes. Do the right thing.” The princess smiled warmly at the other. Perhaps there was a sliver of hope. He had paused in killing her, there was still hope. Sora was still somewhere in there. Maybe she could love again, though not in the same way, but love all the same. Although redemption was not always possible, perhaps there was hope. There always had to be hope.

“I’m not your hero, Princess. He gave up everything, and for what? We prevailed.”

“You’re not my Sora, but the light continues to shine. No matter how much you try to stop it, there is always a light shining on. And his light shines on. Through me, through Lea, through Riku, and all the other Lights!” Kairi continued to smile, taking steps away from the brunet. Vanitas stepped towards her, closing the distance between them.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going? I’m not finished with you yet.”

“I’m leaving. You made a choice to let me live. I think that says it all.” Her smile never left, as she turned to run away from the Seeker. It was a start, she thought to herself. He wasn’t Sora, but maybe there was a chance at something. Not redemption, but perhaps affection. Vanitas watched as she faded into the undergrowth, cursing himself for letting her get away. He did let her live, but he wasn’t sure why. It would have been easy to snuff out yet another Light, and yet despite his rather destructive nature, nothing. It was a source of confusion for him, he would have to ponder on it later. Darkness began to swallow him whole as he made his way back the Keyblade Graveyard.

Kairi felt a sort of warmth, feeling a genuine joy for the first time since Sora’s sacrifice. Perhaps there was still a chance to make things right. His light was still there, in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is my first fic in a good long while (nearly three years), and I know it's not the one some expected. While I still love Night Vale, Kingdom Hearts was my original fandom, and I love it. The Sokai server has been instrumental in getting me to write again, and so has chachacharlieco's amazing art.


End file.
